My Osomatsu-San Au's Including my Oc
by Karamatsu-Matsuno2
Summary: This book has some original au's and characters I have created some of them are just the outfits for the Aus that are actually official. If you want to fanart give credit plz!
1. Intro

Chikako Matsuno Info:

Name: Chikako Matsuno

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 24th

Blood Type: A

Age: In her 20's

Cup Size: D

Hair Color: Blonde with Orange at the bottom tips.[Dies Black later]

Eye Color: Crystal Blue.

Other details: Has a beauty mark on her right cheek. On her right upper thigh she has the Matsu crest etched into her skin.[or branded] She has a Matsu Crest hairclip in the right side of her hair.

Chikako Matsuno( 松野千佳子 Matsuno Chikako) the first-born daughter of the Matsuno Family.

Likes: Video Games, Singing, Cooking, Sewing, Her family, Sweets and Working.

Dislikes: Her family being hurt, and Akuno {or Akuma} almost hurting her family.

 **Personality Characteristics:**

 **Kid:**

As a child, Chikako is a Kind, Shy, polite and Intellectual soul. (Secretly an Otaku).She helps her brothers in time of need. She can be portrayed as someone who can act mature for her age at times. She can overly apologize too.

When needed she will fight at any means necessary if it involves her family. So she will fight hard.

When they go off in groups she is most seen with Osomatsu and Karamatsu.

 **Adult:**

She kept onto her personality as a Kid. Chikako is a girl who works really hard.(Basically the only other one with a job. Either secretly an Idol[Kumako] or a business woman.[Works with Atsushi] or Professional Video game player[Blazing Echo]. She is very aware of her surroundings. She is known for fashion sense.

Whenever her brothers are upset she'll try to calm them down. Usually with her singing voice. She enjoys spending time with her siblings alot. She speaks in a sweet manor whenever she speaks to someone. She is always kind to everyone she's with. Whenever she sees Karamatsu being ignored. She is always there to cheer him up. Seen as a supportive character.

 **Clothing:** **Her Formal Clothing/Uniform-**

She wears a teal color top with 2 huge yellow buttons. She also wears a grey skirt. She wears white knee high socks with white garter belt attached to the top of the socks, with dark brown loafers.

 **Jumpsuit:**

Pastel Blue. Her fingers show a little at the bottom. Pocket on the right chest with the Matsu Crest. Pastel blue converse sneakers.

 **Other Jumpsuit:**

Pastel Blue with the Matsu Crest on the pocket on her chest. Short sleeved sleeves with folds on the bottom. The pant legs are folded but up to her thighs(they're like built in shorts). Pastel blue knee high socks with pastel blue garter straps. Knee high pastel blue sneakers with white shoelaces.

 **Normal Outfit:**

Pastel Blue matsu hoodie.

Black shorts with black garter belt straps attached to her black cat stockings. Knee high black sneakers with white shoelaces.

 **Outing Outfit:**

A black hoodie with Blazing On the Left sleeve and Echo on the right in White letters. She wears yellow shorts and white Leg warmers. When not wearing the hoodie. She has a Matsu Tank top. And Detached Sleeves. She has Black gaming headphones with Light blue lighting. She wears black converse sneakers.

 **Akuno Kira:**

Chikako's Split Personality.

She is a cold, mysterious and emotionless person. She has Silver hair and bright orange eyes. She has the Crest etched in the same position on her leg. She exists due to the traumatic experience she had when she was kidnapped at a young age. She is a very well trained assassin. The kidnapper was Tougou. He was basically experimenting on her. While she was gone. He would use his "corrections" on her every single day. Which caused Akuno Kira to exist. Her eyes can also be black with white pupils sometimes with a blazing effect.(Same with her normal orange ones.)

 **Outfit:**

This what she wears whenever she is on the job. On the gloves are the Matsu Crest.

she is wearing a gun holder like that on her right thigh with a Matsu symbol on the flap. She basically takes the job really seriously and will assassinate anyone that she has to. She likes to use any weapon and When it comes to killing she likes to plan it out before doing so.

 **Akuma:**

Chikako's other split personality.(Hidden)

This version of her has dark black hair and red eyes. Her eyes can also be black with white pupils which can also has a wispy blazing effect. (Same with red eyes.) She exists because of other torture mechanisms used on her throughout her life. She is an assassin like Akuno but she is more of a badass. Which is why her name translates to devil. She has the same personality like Akuno is well. But she is also violent at times when needed. She will whatever it takes to eliminate the target but which strategy like Akuno.

 **Outfit:**

Akuma wears the third one to the right when she assassinates. The pine is is the same position. But after a while she will change. Both her and Akuno's roles(Of course not at the same time). Can to sometimes be used to seduce men, when she was with tougou.

 **Trivia:**

Her(Chikako) name means "Friendly child." or "child of a thousand joys."


	2. Switched AU

In this AU It's exactly what it sounds like.

Karamatsu was framed for a crime he didn't commit and was taken to court to await his outcome. But before this could happen. Chikako heard about this and did something for him. She died her hair black and cut her hair short and dressed up as him. She gave him her clothes so he could get away along with her Matsu hair clip. She gladly gave herself up to the police with a smile. When they went to court "Karamatsu" was found guilty and sentenced to a death sentence. "He" looked at the family one last time before kindly smiling and walking off to "His" sentence. "He" died later on. So now the real Karamatsu is Living as Chikako, while the real Chikako died.


	3. Gakkou Gurashi AU

Gakkou Gurashi AU:

In this Au they live inside of their school which is during the Zombie Apocalypse. They are all siblings who went to the same school but something happened that caused students to be infected. They are all also the same age.

[B]Chikako Matsuno - (19)

A girl who was very caring and always had a smile on her face. After the teacher mysteriously disappeared she was nominated to be the new one. When there was zombies heading toward her brothers after they were all hurt from trying to get away. She did the only thing she could do. She guided the zombies to a room and locked the door. Karamatsu was being held back from trying to open the door. She told them all She loves them and she's sorry she can't spend more time with them. She was killed afterwards.

Weapon: [When she was alive] Katanas.

[B]Osomatsu Matsuno - (19)

A boy who finds to take leadership whenever they are all trying to survive in the school even through 5 of them are aware that there is a zombie Apocalypse happening. He and the others refuse to tell Karamatsu the truth due to something that happened long ago.

Weapon: Knife

[B]Karamatsu Matsuno - (19)

A kind hearted boy who isn't really seeing the school for what it really is. So due to that he still thinks that the school and everyone else is normal. Even though the rest know it's not. He still thinks that Chikako is alive and still with them. So everyone else pretends that she's alive as well to protect him from the truth. Due to seeing her death he was traumatized so he buried away the truth.

Weapon: [Later On] Taser.

[B]Choromatsu Matsuno - (19)

A Intellectual boy who would always study back when there actual classes he was one of the top students in the whole school before the Apocalypse. He spends some of his time in the library.

Weapon: Sword.

[B]Ichimatsu Matsuno - (19)

A quiet boy who barely shows emotion but when it comes to animals he would always soften up if it was animal related. During when school was still normal he would spend his time outside and just play with any animal that would Come around the school.

Weapon: Samurai sword.

[B]Jyushimatsu - (19)

An energetic boy who would always show his love for sports. When school was peaceful he was the head of all the sports teams. He was always smiling and sometimes got teased for it. Chikako would always help him back off the bullies.

Weapon: Metal Baseball Bat

[B]Todomatsu Matsuno - (19)

A boy that was always the flirty type. He was very popular back then when school was safe. He would always get love letters so would his brothers and Sister. They were the popular kids. Even though he knows there is no reception he will try to use his phone to contact the outside world in order for them to be safe.

Weapon: Gun.


	4. Another Matsu! AU

Another Matsu?! AU:

In this AU my character Chikako is the 7th Matsuno so instead of Sextuplets they are Septuplets. She is the oldest. They don't remember her because because at Age 10 she was kidnapped to protect them. So it was basically a sacrifice. The kidnapper was Tougou. When she was taken to his hideout. He used this kind of specific torture that caused her to forget all about them. Overtime the 6 brothers forgot about her. But back when she was with "Daddy" Tougou. Her used "corrections" (Another word for torture) Through all the torture she experienced she gained a split personality. Akuno Kira. Silver hair and bright orange eyes. She was trained to be an assassin. She is very good at it. She has a scar in the shape of the Matsuno pine on her right upper thigh Etched into her skin.

Back when she was with her siblings. She was the caring and sweet while shy type. She would do anything to protect them. Akuno Kira is a mysterious and the type to not attack without first analyzing her opponent. She takes her job seriously.


	5. Seeing Double AU

Seeing Double AU:

In this AU Chikako was one day dreaming until she saw Akuno enter the dream. But Akuno was a evil. Akuno explained to Chikako that She will die by the end of next month as a punishment. Chikako didn't understand why she was dying. Akuno explained that "Since you put me away for a long time. I decided to come back as a different counterpart. So upon seeing me it's like a virus. I will slowly be killing you from the inside." [Sorry if this doesn't make sense]

Chikako started crying that she wants to spend longer time with her family and doesn't want to leave them. Akuno responds by saying "that's the punishment for leaving me behind."

Chikako finally relaxes and accepts it and tries to spend as much time as she can with them. Despite the Virus she has she tries hard not to show the family how sick she is. She usually doesn't get sick so it is a big challenge when not trying to show her fever and everything else that happens throughout the month. They can sometimes get suspicious but she tries to steer them away from their suspicions by telling them she's fine. Sometimes she'll collapse and go unconscious. They worry but she tells them she's okay.


	6. Kiznaiver AU

Kiznaiver AU:

So in this Chikako has been depressed for a long time. So she lost ability to feel any pain what so ever. After meeting a mysterious girl Akuno.(emotionless and mysterious) She was asked if she can be part of the Matsu system.

She was previously apart of it but it failed causing her to get less and less expressible with her emotions. So she and the Matsu's wake up in a underground lab the next day. [I guess she is still their sibling here] Akuno is there with them all tied to a table. She explained to the them that this was all part of the experiment. They all argue saying that its impossible trying to leave on the way out Ichimatsu punches Karamatsu for being painful. But they realize they all feel it. They soon realize that on all their wrists was the matsu symbol in all their colors. [Or in different areas] It was a bondage scar known as "Matsu Scar". Akuno Declares them as MatsuNaivers[Idk the name] And told them that they will all face challenges together.


	7. Mirai Nikki AU

Mirai Nikki AU:

(Smartphones instead of fliphones and of course I'd be their colors)

[B]Tougou-

The 9th: He is the owner of the Observer Diary. He is the one who is able to track the status of the surviving and deceased competitors. His phone is plaid.

[B]Akuno Kira-

The 8th: She would be kinda like Yuno.

She has the Murderer Diary. Her diary can see possible ways to eliminate others. Her phone would be silver.

[B]Chikako-

The 7th: She has the Companion Diary. She is able to use her diary to see her and those she is connected to or a close relationship's diary. So she can see if they will get a dead end or not. Her phone is White.

[B]Totty -

The 6th: He has the Blackmail Diary. He is able to use anyone's darkest secrets against them. In order to bring their guard down. And make his move. His phone is light pink.

[B]Jyushimatsu-

The 5th: He has the Energetic Diary. With this it represents how fast he can get his Diary entries. Which can be really helpful when trying to avoid a dead end. His phone is Yellow.

[B]Ichimatsu-

The 4th: He has the Stalker Diary. He has the ability to stalk anyone's diary and interfere at any given time that he sees fit. He can use this to interfere with anyone's end. His phone is purple.

[B]Choromatsu-

The 3rd: He has the Analyzer Diary. With this he can be able to analyze any situation and also analyze outcomes of his own and others diaries before it shows up. That way he can always avoid dead ends. His phone is green.

[B]Karamatsu-

The 2nd: He has The Mirror Diary. He can reflect his diary entries on to the diaries of other competitors. So he share his outcomes and faith. Due to his trust in others. His phone is blue.

[B]Osomatsu-

The 1st: The Gamblers Diary. With his diary its like a roulette. His outcomes are based off of luck. So it can either end in a bad or poor way. It can always change too still putting luck into mind.

[B]Akumatsu:

He is the god who created the game. He made this survival game as a something to entertain him as he waits for the new god to be chosen.

[B]Kamimatsu-

He is Akumatsu's helper. He is forced to help throughout the game no matter hard he tries to refuse.


	8. Danganronpa AU

Danganronpa:

Osomatsu- Ultimate Basketball Player

He is one of Akasuta City' best players. He has a child like personality.

Karamatsu- Ultimate Actor. He can sometimes seem to be narcissist. Even though he is actually caring about who is important to him.

Choromatsu-Ultimate Otaku. He is an otaku. He is all about that anime life. He likes to talk about his favorite anime's who he ships and so forth.

Ichimatsu-Ultimate Cat breeder. This guy is a sucker for cats. He just loves cats in general so he breeds them.

Jyushimatsu- Ultimate Baseball Player. He loves baseball and he has that happy spirit that can make anyone cheer up.

Todomatsu- Ultimate Socialist. He is really socially active since. He has a lot of followers on any social media account he has.

Chikako- Ultimate Bunny Idol: She wears a white bunny face mask. Buuny ears(real) and tail. Purple bracelets a anklets. A black crop top. Multicolored leggings with shirts on top. Ankle high heels with lace. Ring on her middle finger on her right hand. She is a kind hearted intelligent girl. She tries her best to not let anyone fight. Will protect her brothers at all costs.[She has blue eyes and blonde hair with orange in it]

Or My Original Alternate(Kinda like Chiaki's but different)

Ultimate Let's Player:

A black hoodie with Blazing On the Left sleeve and Echo on the right in White letters. She wears yellow shorts and white Leg warmers. When not wearing the hoodie. She has a Matsu Tank top. And Detached Sleeves. She has Black gaming headphones with Light blue lighting. She wears black knee high converse sneakers.

Akuno Kira- Ultimate Assassin(Chikako's Split personality.) She is a cold hearted person. She is the emotionless type. She wears the second one.

[IMG=XEZ]

Not my art.

Jake- Ultimate Athlete.(Chikako's Childhood friend.)He has Orange hair, Light blue eyes and light freckles. He is the kind of person who will help the people he cares about. He is really cares about his friends. He wears a white T-shirt, red sweater/hoodie with a kitsune symbol on the front and back. The sleeves have red on the bottom, blue jeans and black and white sneakers with the number "15" on each one.


	9. Replay AU

Replay AU:

In this AU everyone is connected so every time someone dies they get sent to a new afterlife and have to get to know each other again. But the catch is that they remember the past afterlife. For example if Oso died in the detective AU they would get sent to another AU. It will keep repeating until they are all saved and no one dies. Like for example in the mafia AU Chikako can save one of them for being from being shot. If the bondage breaks then they might have a chance of forgetting everyone. They each have a Matsu symbol in different areas in their color to show their relationship with each other is strong.


	10. FNAF AU

FNAF AU:

NIGHTGUARDS

Mike-Akumatsu

Purple Guy- Tougou

Phone Guy- Kamimatsu

Fritz- Totoko

Jeremy- Homura.

ANIMATRONICS

Osomatsu: Red panda

Karamatsu: Blue wolf

Choromatsu: Sheep

Ichimatsu: cat(purple)

Jyushimatsu: Duck(Dog is better)

Todomatsu: Pink Rabbit

Chikako: Momo(a cat and fox hybrid)

Tougou: Fort Knox(A broken fox[kinda like fox version of springtrap])

Osomatsu: Human-Red eyes with red panda ears and tail. Wears a formal suit but in his color.

(They are in all in the same art and have their animal features. Jyushi is the only one without animal features. Except for a little duck tail.)

Chikako Animatronic:

My Oc: French vanilla animatronic with dark purple eyes. Ears have dark brown tips with white inside. Tail tip is also dark brown. The tiny tips of her fingers are white. She wears a violet bow on her neck. Beauty mark on her right cheek.

Human Version: Brown hair with blonde highlights. Wears a violet bow and little black top hat. Black glasses. Calm and barely expresses emotion. (She keeps her red panda plushie from past. Her hair color were originally blonde with orange in it and eyes were blue before she died.)

They are in this style(PLO note art doesn't belong to me)

[IMG=Z7J]

And this is what human Chikako wears. The hat is black and the ribbon is white. The hat might be a little smaller though. The blazer is black. Then she wears knee high lace up high heels.[IMG=ERM]


	11. TRAPPED WITHIN AU - 1

"TRAPPED WITHIN" AU {PART 1}

After the countless bullying, countless times after being put in the hospital, ridiculed, tormented from her past as well as the present she still manages to put a smile on her face for her family no matter the pain she is in or has experienced. Every night she would have nightmares about the bad things in her life. But she wasn't emotionally or physically prepared for what awaited her next. One day after trying to surprise her brothers by making them something[P R E S E N T] she accidentally burned something that was important to each of them. When they were each looking for that Item they lost, she tried to hide it from them which was eventually found. Out of blind rage she was...beaten up. The thing about is, is that she allowed them to do it as well. After waking up from said blind rage they saw her body, which was bloodied, bruised, and broken not to mention limp. She was put in the hospital for a while. She stopped to think. 'What's the point of smiling if no one is there to see it?'. After leaving hospital she secretly became depressed but still put on a smile for them. She later gained a watch/electronic bracelet that let's you share dreams with others wearers.

[IMG=LUZ]

But one day she snapped causing her to break the watch, Which the penalty was to be immediately put in a dream-like/Comatose state. Which she's been trapped in for a while.

They noticed that one day she wasn't waking up, they noticed the cracked watch/electronic bracelet. (After they each secretly obtained one as well.) What they don't know are the side effects of wearing the watch. Which includes suicide intentions, Blood, and narcolepsy. There was only a warning.


	12. TRAPPED WITHIN AU - 2

"TRAPPED WITHIN" AU {PART 2}

WARNING- IF YOU ARE TO DIE WITHIN SHARED DREAM YOU WILL MEET YOUR END IN THE REAL WORLD, PLEASE BE WEARY OF SIDE-EFFECTS AS WELL!!!!!

After recollecting memories of that dreaded night, they realized their actions and one by one try to get her out of the state she's in. Then then see what her life was like, Her damaged and BROKEN LIFE...

THE NIGHTMARES, AND YET..SHE'S STILL

SMILING..Her brothers realize what has happened, HER PAIN, HER SUFFERING. But each time they try they only are seen to be tossed out of the shared dream.

There are 3 endings...


	13. TRAPPED WITHIN AU - 3

"TRAPPED WITHIN" AU {PART 3}

[NORMAL] Jyushimatsu enters the dreamscape and sees Chikako torturing herself of things of the past. Her mistakes. Her being a mistake..As he watches his sister starting to go mentally insane she noticed him and still keep a smile on her face even though he knows its fake. No matter what he does she won't agree to leaving, so he tries telling her the good things about life the great things the fun they've had together as well the time they grew up together. Nothing worked ...so as he realizes he's failed at making her really smile he cries showing his emotions his hurt emotions for the first time. This breaks her inside as she recollects herself and hugs jyushi thanking him for helping her. He then asks her if it's alright to leave which she agrees to.. But what he didn't know was soon to come..As he wakes up he alerts the other brothers telling them of his victory. They all feel relieved and hug her realizing this was over. Was it really over? As she hugged back her eyes flashed a color.. But what color? Both red and orange as the real Chikako will be forever trapped within.


	14. TRAPPED WITHIN AU - 4

"TRAPPED WITHIN" AU {PART 4}

[GOOD] After Todomatsu enters asking for his sister back. She looks at emotionlessly as she smiles. Her depressions, mistakes and split personalities wrapping around her like black fog. He cries begging for her to return to them. But she still kindly refuses leaving the dreamscape. As he cries more she just smiles to herself accepting the punishment of reliving her mistakes more and more. She continues writing in her diary about her miserable past and mistakes as areas around her grow dark making her fall into darkness but as she writes a hand stops her. As she looks up she sees the rest of her brothers filling the area around her with a bright area with light. As they throw away the book they give her a new diary as she looks through it she sees the great memories she's had with her family as she cries recalling the good life she has and regrets ever saying those bad things as they comfort her but the bad things keep getting into her head as she denies exit once again. They erase the bad things basking her in their light. Her eyes widen as she realized.

 _"Whenever_ _I_ _get_ _upset_ _or_ _depressed_ _I_ _always_ _try_ _to suppress my feelings and_ _tell_ _them_ _I'm fine_... _But they sense_ _my pain_ _and shine_ _their_ _light_ _in_ _my dark situation_.. _They_ _are_ _my_ _light_..."

More tears flood her eyes as they all reach the exit hole. They each jump in but she hesitates before Kara and Oso pull her down.

 _"Do you trust_ _us..?"_ A question they asked as they fell. Tears flooded her eyes as she truly smiled. "I trust you..." After she wakes up she looks around seeing her brothers crying faces as she breaks down looking at them.

"I'm back.." As they tackle her in a group hug there are 3 words harmonized by the septuplets. "I Love You..."


	15. TRAPPED WITHIN AU - 5

"TRAPPED WITHIN" AU {PART 5}

[B A D..] So In the bad ending Karamatsu enters and sees that Chikako was still refusing to come out of her dreamscape. She's arguing with her darker self as she tries to persuade her to let her go but only gets reminded of her past and mistakes causing her to break down more and more. As Karamatsu sees this he's drawn to tears realizing her pain. Akuma and Akuno[Her Split personalities] begin to destroy the dreamscape so there is no escape. As he protects her he repeatedly gained damage effecting him in real life. She could only watch in horror or so she thought. Before they can deliver the finishing blow she's blocked it. Causing Karamatsu's eyes to widen in shock as he watches her risking her life to protect him...

 _"After all we have_ _done..she still protects us.."_

But what came next was something he didn't see coming. As the dreamscape was shattering he watched in horror as she pushed him out of the dream. Before his eyes he saw his sister that he cared so dearly for...die before his eyes muttering her last words. As soon as he woke up he broke down as he remembered her last words. _'Kara...take care and be sure to tell Oso he's the eldest... I love you all...'_

[Plz Note this is just a description!!!]


	16. My nightmare AU

_My nightmare AU? {Inspire by I reputation with follow-up suicide book and song}_

Just like the song and fanfic but, Chikako sees them killing themselves and finds her brothers dying one by one leaving her alone. But the truth is that they're actually alive. She creates a false reality in which she can't escape from due her having nightmares of failing as an older sister and her past. She blames herself for their "deaths". They start to notice her actions and try to help her in every way they can.[Everytime she ends her own life she comes back with no memories and it happens again.]


	17. Religion AU

Religion AU:

Chikako- Angel/Goddess:

The Angel and goddess of the realm she helps Choromatsu in anytime of need while visiting Osomatsu who was annoying karamatsu in the church she immediately fell in love with both of them. She can't help it or hide her true feelings for them and spends time with each every though she knows it's wrong. She wears a golden leaf crown above her head as well as a pastel blue and white stole around her neck like a scarf and cross necklace. She has a sleeveless pastel blue and gold one piece{That may or may not have look like the bottom of shorts on the bottom} like piece of clothing with detached sleeves with cross designs{Like Jyushi's sleeves} and golden bands around her right shoulder. As well as knee high sandals with wedges{More of brown knee high wedged sneakers?}

Akuno- Devil:

One of the devils in hell and despises contact of any kind and hates when Osomatsu bothers her. She wears a black and white one piece with ruffles at the top.

Osomatsu- Devil:

A troublemaker who causes trouble wherever he goes. But once he met Chikako his feelings suddenly changed which caused suspicion towards everyone else. Whenever he sneakers away from his kingdom he meets her in a secret place that they created.

Karamatsu- Priest:

A well known priest who heart is pure and knows when he sins and when he doesn't but he tries to hide his feelings for a special someone he had met one day. Even though he knows its wrong he can't help but feel this way. He as well knows of the secret place she had created.

Choromatsu- Goddess:

Very strict when it comes to Osomatsu causes trouble and will punish him in anyway he sees fit but will change at times whenever he isn't acting too rash if you may say.

Ichimatsu- Nun:

He is sworn to protect the church and will get rid of any demonic force or presence he senses enter the chur h which is why he keeps his handy gun(s) with him at all times.

Jyushimatsu- Angel:

A very sweet angel who enjoys spending time with everyone no matter who they are or what they've done in their past or present life. He doesn't get why their is fighting between Choromatsu and Osomatsu but tries to calm them down in certain times.

Todomatsu- Reaper:

He harvest souls and collects them as well. He even takes them when sometimes dies or makes a deal with just like Oso. And he hates being compared to Oso and tries to prove he's stronger even he acts like a big baby.


	18. Mafia AU

**Mafia AU:**

 **Chikako-**

Her shirt is pastel blue with a black tie. She wears a black blazer. Her shorts are black as well. She wears black knee high dog stockings with garter straps. Her shoes are lace-up high heeled boots. Her eye color is pastel blue. Her matsu hair clip in her hair and her tie clip is pastel blue. Pastel Blue framed glasses for fun. Black gloves. Weapons: Taser and Guns. She wears her blazer on shoulders sometimes. Her personality is nice but when her friends get messed with her split personality kicks in. Sunglasses- Black. She is the most experienced when it comes to killing due to Akuno being her split personality. She would do anything for them. So when she changes, she informs the group on the best way to defeat the enemy by thinking logically and skillfully.

 **Osomatsu-**

Even though he still carries his childlike personality. Whenever he sees someone trying to hurt someone he cares about he likes to go all out and damage the person where it really hurts. The weapon that he loves to use the most would be brass knuckles.

 **Karamatsu-**

The caring type of person who looks out for his brothers and sister and will do anything that he has to in order to defeat the boss to keep his family safe and sound. He can move swiftly and dodge attacks nicely. The weapon he enjoys to use would be a gun. He thinks that it can easily defeat said enemy if he aims it in the right place so he won't have to lose anyone he cares about.

 **Choromatsu-**

He is the more serious type of person who seems to also have a father like figure. He tries to keep Oso in line and prevent him from doing anything stupid. Regardless of that Choro enjoys fighting along with everyone else and will fight hard when it comes to mind. When he wants to fight he rather enjoys using chemicals rather than any other weapon because he can use poisons and toxins to poison anyone he needs to defeat.

 **Ichimatsu-**

He barely shows his motionless because he's the kuudere type. He lurks in the shadows in order to gain information and infiltrate enemy headquarters. He is used to being in the shadows so it is no challenge for him. So he finds this rather easy than difficult. While he lurks in the shadows he takes out some enemies in order for the others to go further in the headquarters. When he is stuck they will all communicate through headsets in order to figure out the problem and figure out a solution, which shows that he doesn't use a weapon that much.

 **Jyushimatsu-**

He is very cheerful and always smiling but when he finds out something happened to one of his siblings. He would show his anger in great amounts of strength. The weapon he likes to use would be a baseball bat with nails in it. When angry he uses much force when hitting in of his enemies. While the enemy's guard is down the others will come and finish the job.

 **Todomatsu-**

He is the two faced kind of person so this can be very useful. For example sometimes if needed he and Chikako will sometimes dress up and attend parties of the enemies because the boss is currently there hosting it. So he will pretend to be a girl and try to seduce all of the henchmen in order to gain information from them and try to find the bosses weaknessses and defeat him quick and easy. The weapon he enjoys to use is more Small gun, He enjoys to kill them he sees them hurt anyone he loves.


	19. Sword Art Online AU

Sword Art Online AU: {I will Probably write the others clothes later}

After playing the game Sword Art Online they all find themselves trapped inside the digital world. What they didn't know is that is was a death game. So they have to survive as best they can in this virtual world. Tougou the creator of the game states _"If you_ _die_ _within_ _the game you'll_ _die_ _in real_ _life and_ _as for punishment the headset will also fry your brain!"_ Every player was shocked on whether that rule was the truth or not. Chikako had promised to them that if one them got had close to death she would replace her own life for whoever was going to die.

Chikako is a witch. She can do spells from her spellbook and hands. Her weapon is a magical staff. She wears a black and white one piece with cross design. Her witches hat has a big red bow. She wears black and white knee highed wedges with bows at the top of each shoe. Her right arm has a detached sleeves with bangles on her left shoulder.

Akuno was a demon boss but after Chikako protected her from getting hurt Akuno joined their party kindly.

Osomatsu is a Elemental Magic user. He likes using fire and lighting the most.

Karamatsu is a knight in this and tries his best to protect the those close to him. His weapon is a sword.

Choromatsu is an alchemist. He tries to make to create things that can help the team. When can't make something completely he asks Chikako for help.

Ichimatsu is a dark magic user. He enjoys staying in the darkness when he needs to defeat a boss or any other enemy. His favorite technique using shadow magic.

Jyushimatsu is a mercenary. He can use his gun to shoot from far away. He is really skilled with it so when it comes to killing an enemy without being spotted he does this.

Todomatsu is a Demon. He uses his powers in anyway that can be useful to the group. He likes it when he can shapeshift.


	20. Mahou Shoujo AU

Mahou Shoujo AU:

Chikako-

She has the power of controlling time. (Which also means she can manipulate it as well. It can come out as fire sometimes.) When stopping time she uses this as an advantage to defeat the enemy and help her siblings throughout the battle. (They all have healing properties. And if they want they can use their magic as magical seals too. Can also use their weapons to create seals that heal.) [Her weapon: Any type of gun. Her Wish: To be strong enough to protect those dear to her.] She tries her best to prevent her siblings from dying. She figured out that in order to use a super powerful move you have to shatter your soul gem. Powerful Move: Broken Time Flame- She uses her special gun and collects all of her power into it. She then shoots at selected target draining her life force.

Osomatsu-

He has the power of elemental control. He can use any element and control it according to his every will and command. When using his elemental magic he can also create a sword made of that specific element. And create anything else of said element. [His Weapon: Any of the elements which he can transform into anything.(Swords the most). His Wish: ???(wasn't identified)]. Powerful Move: Elemental Breakdown- He shoots out a huge burst of light made of all the elements. Repeatedly striking the opponent.

Karamatsu-

He has the power of water and Ice. He more of a knight type of character. He can turn it into anything he needs it to be for example a water/ice dragon or anything else like that. He can use it as a barrier when trying to block attacks. (He has normal metal sword btw). [His weapon: Swords. His Wish: To be able to protect his siblings and family.] Powerful Move: Tsunami Splash- He gathers a huge amount of water trapping him and the enemy inside a sphere of water. He then makes the sphere explode causing the enemy to be killed from the force of the splash. This drains his life force.

Choromatsu-

He has the power of nature. He can control the forces of nature. Which means the trees and animals along with it. He can also control the weather. He can also call upon the Spirits of Nature to guide him. (Sometimes they talk through him if they don't want to be seen.) [His Weapon: Whip. His Wish: To be able to understand the world better in order to see if he can help his siblings.] Powerful Move: Thundering Vine Explosion- He wraps himself and the enemy in vines then sends incredible bursts of electricity which then causes the enemy to explode.

Ichimatsu-

He has the power of shadows and darkness/death. He can control darkness, shadows and can also drain the life of anything he needs to.

[His weapon: Handheld Harp. His Wish: To be able to hide in the shadows.] Powerful Move: Midnight Siren Song- He uses his soul to play a dark melody with creates a seal of dark magic around the enemy as the scream in agony until they die.

Jyushimatsu-

He has the power of light. He can use his light as a powerful blast of energy disintegrating the enemy. He can also use his light as a healing property if he needed. (Just like the others can heal themselves too.) He can wrap it around his enemies to burn them. [His weapon: Gun made of Pure light. When he uses his gun it can shoot a bright light that can either stun or damage and heal himself. (Can create a seal of light healing him.) His wish: To try to keep his sunny personality to make others happy.] Powerful Move: Radiant Sun burst- He gathers all his energy into light. Which he wraps around himself and them enemy so drains his life energy. It then turns into a fire like energy, burning the enemy to nothing.

Todomatsu-

He has a spiritual powers. He can uses the power of spirits to help him throughout the battle. They can are really useful when it comes to battling. Then can poses him too if they want to give him more strength. [His weapon: Bow and arrow. His Wish: To be able to him spiritual wisdom.] Powerful Move: Spiritual Holy Blast- He gathers all of his spirits and life force into one energy. He shoots the enemy with the bow and it creates a ghostly fire around enemy. Which causes enemy to be erased/killed.


	21. Kuudere OC

Name: Kuudere

Gender: Male

Birthday: May 24th

Blood Type: A

Age: In his 20's

Hair Color: Blonde with Orange at the bottom tips.[Dies Black later]

Eye Color: Crystal Blue.

Other details: Has a beauty mark on his right cheek. On his right upper thigh he has the Matsu crest etched into his skin. [Or branded. That or placed on his right shoulder blade] Has a small ahoge.

Likes: Video games, drawing, sleeping, cooking, family, sports( Basketball for my kuudere version. Running for the shy version.), Family, and Also Anime.

Dislikes: People who tries to hurt his family(Same for both.)

 **Kuudere-**

 **Personality and Characteristics:** **Kid:**

As A kid much like the other pair of twins in his friend group stays close to his younger brother Shy at all times. Kuudere wouldnt get teased in school because his emotionless face threatened people. Even though he mostly misunderstood. He may look like he doesnt care but he cares/shows emotion depending on What happens and it affects him. Like if His friends would get beaten up he'd go batshit violent until he gets stopped by his friend(S).

 **Adult:** As an adult he has the same personality and still will lose his shit if people close to him are hurt. He is pissed at tougou the most due to what hedid to his brother and himself when he and his group of friends were kids. He despises tougou for it more than loathe. And he will never forgive tougou. Ever. At. All ..Even though his face may not show it. He still cant be apart from any of them for more than 2 minutes too.

He is the type of person to not talk much and he barely expresses himself. But when it comes to things he loves he will show excitement and faintly smile at them showing that he cares and appreciates them. He is a the type of brother who will just blankly stare at anyone who comes near his brother then scare the people who harmed them. And also be the type to take the fall if his brother gets harmed. As a kid he didn't talk that much but when he did it sounded somewhat soothing. Basically misunderstood.

 **Mafia outfit:**

A pastel blue shirt with a black tie. He wears a black blazer. His pants are black as well. His eye color is pastel blue. His tie clip is pastel blue. Pastel Blue framed glasses for fun. Black gloves. Weapons: Taser and Guns. He wears his blazer on shoulders sometimes. His personality cold and blunt but when his family gets messed with his split personality kicks in. Sunglasses- Black. He is the most experienced when it comes to killing due to Akuno being his split personality. Would do anything for them. So when He changes, he informs the group on the best way to defeat the enemy by thinking logically and skillfully. (Same clothes for the shy version of him)

 **Jumpsuit:**

Pastel Blue. His fingers show a little at the bottom. Pocket on the right chest with the Matsu Crest. Pastel blue converse sneakers.

 **Normal Clothes:**

His pastel blue Matsu hoodie, black jeans with a chain that's around the left pocket. Pastel blue sneakers too.

 **Outing Outfit:**

A white t-shirt underneath his Blue hoodie. Then on top of that is a black jacket with a small wolf symbol on the right chest area. He also wears black fingerless gloves, a chain on the same side pocket while wearing ripped black jeans.

He also blue sneakers.


	22. Shy OC

**Name:** Shy

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** May 24th

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Age:** In his 20's **(He's often mistaked as a child.)**

 **Hair Color:** It classifies as pastel pinkish with tangerine hints which fits in the catergory of strawberry blonde. His eyebrows are the same color. **(Actual name Pastel Pinkish with tangerine tints. This is his natural hair color.)**

 **Eye Color:** Crystal blue

 **Other details:** Has a beauty mark on his right cheek. On his right upper thigh he has the Matsu crest etched into his skin. **[Or branded. That or placed on his right shoulder blade]** Has a small ahoge. Red framed glasses. Black bobby pin on right side of hair. **(Optional)** All Oc's have ahoges!

 **Likes:** Anime like his friends and big bro, Animals like Alpacas and sweets dont forget Manga!!

 **Dislikes:** Being Injured by Bullies, Violence unless he has too.

 **Personality and Characteristics-**

 **Kid:**

As a kid He gets bullied due to his short term illness. If he ever got Too streesed he'd pass out for a huge amount of time **(Like a week or so.)** And when he woke up he'd be at least glad to see his friends and Brother there by his side as he woke up. No matter how hard he tried he was still bullied until his brother found out causing the bullying to cease immidiately. No thanks to the teachers. He's incredibly shy and hides from anyone that he doesnt know.

 **Adult:**

When he grew it up he decided to face his fears and grow out of his shy faze but after a few months it came back along with terror when he saw someone that caused him and his friends over 10 years of torture. He focused more on people he cared about after learning from the bullies. But he still faints when he gets stressed no matter where he is. He can even pass out when walking home from errands or anything else. This happens due to his sickness that he's had since he was a child.

The type of person who doesn't really talk loud. He is very shy and timid and can sometimes get scared easy. **(Both parts are smart).** Even though he is smart, an otaku and videogamer he is super innocent. He is also the type to get nervous quickly. He tries hard to be confident and speak up more but he quickly goes back to being a shy little cinnamon roll. He really cares deeply about family and friends and can be that type who us too kind a person to be mean to someone. He loves to express his care for others.

 **Jumpsuit:**

Pastel pink Strawberry blonde with an alpaca like hood that he treasures and alpacas near the heels of his sneakers.

 **Normal Clothes:**

He wears a pastel pink short sleeved hoodie along with a star near the chest pocket. The hood has alpaca ears and star hairclip. His shorts are black and he wears black thigh highs and white sneakers.

 **Outing Outfit:**

He wears a white dress shirt along with a black tie. On top of that he wears a light blue sweater on top of that. He also wears 3/4 jeans pants. He wears red sneakers along with carrying his backpack full of limited editions otaku merch. This makes him look more of an otaku the cute cinnamon roll. **(Kawaii)**


	23. School AU

School AU:

In this Au they all go to school at Akatsuka High. But they have different roles than expected. (Well some and this Chikako has longer hair again instead of shorter. The teachers are intelligent. As for Hanayo she's basically an airhead.)

Chikako- She is a music teacher along with Karamatsu. Due to the fact that when they went to school they would always sing together. And sometimes she would hear Karamatsu playing a guitar or singing to himself. They were both Childhood friends. They met when She was singing quietly to herself in grade school due to the fact of the sadness she felt. At the time she also met Ichimatsu and both Chikao's at the time. Along with Akuno, hanayo, Oso and choro being there as well. She is the kindhearted type of person and can be shy at times along with nervous. Sometimes Osomatsu, Akuno and Hanayo will put her in clothing(such as maid outfits or butler and e.t.c)and show her in off to the class. (Secretly a video game player.)

Osomatsu- He is the type of student who is always trying hit on both Karamatsu and Dr. Ichimatsu. He also is the type to pull pranks and be mischievous. He wears a seifuku uniform with white leg warmers.(Like the original). He also the type to slack and try to be the class clown and try not to to his homework. He slacks off alot. But when it comes to his favorite teachers he will behave only with a bribe come to offer. His partner in pranks would be Hanayo.

Karamatsu- He is a music teacher with Chikako. He has a love for music. Since grade school he'd always play songs on his guitar. He enjoys spending time with his students and singing with them. Though sometimes when their class has to perform for the school he can tend to get nervous. He would sing a song that he and Chikako sang together as kids in order to calm him down. But he will still get nervous due to the fact of having to perform in a huge audience. Has a crush as well. (but not telling. You'll have to guess.) Sometimes the school will ask him to perform solo which stresses him more. But sometimes the school asks him to perform a duet with Chikako. Which scares her silly.

Choromatsu- He is one of the best students who gets A's in every subject and he barely hangs out with people due to the fact of him always studying all the time when it comes to Homework, tests and e.t.c. His idea of fun would be studying and doing homework. Osomatsu constantly pesters him to do him homework for him and due to his childlike personality. Choromatsu would always try to resist but gives in after a while.

Ichimatsu- He is the school's Doctor. People always come to him whenever they need it. When he has free times he'd hang out with Karamatsu and Chikako along with Kuudere at times. But he hangs out with Jyushimatsu too. He enjoys spending time with his childhood friends. They spend their break in the teachers lounge eating bent boxes she mad for them. He can also be the type to warm up to certain people.

Jyushimatsu- He is the P.E teacher. He has alot of energy and shows pride in making his class exercise. He will sometimes takes his class on hiking trips or overnight retreats.

They were these. When it comes to winter.

[IMG=MDW]

Blue for guys and red for girls. Though teachers can choose any other color they want. Which jyushi has a yellow one.

These are for summer and in the same color.

[IMG=Z4A]

The boys wear shorts(What else would they wear XD).

Sometimes other teachers would join his class much to his surprise(Meaning Chikako, karamatsu, ichimatsu, Chikao(Kuudere) and Akuno.)

Todomatsu- He is one of the popular kids. He gets alot of fans and love letters. Even though he is two-faced. He pulls pranks on some people make fun of him then will quickly revert to his "innocent" self as if he did nothing wrong. His favorite class would have to be Computers class because he will often check his social media in the computers. (He can also use his phone in class freely because Kuudere doesn't really seem disturbed by it.)

Chikao(Kuudere)- He is the principle of the school and takes his job seriously. But some people think of him more as a fun principle because he sometimes will let each class have a free day to let them do what they want. He is laid back but doesn't show emotion much like his secretary Akuno.[That's why I made him a Kuudere its perfect!] They aren't really the strict type of people. But When hanging out with his friends he would smile or show care. He sometimes leaves his office to nap under the sakura tree near the school. He is brothers with Chikao(Shy). Sometimes when he sees his brother dressed as something cute like a dress or something he doesn't question it and just goes along with it. But is secretly happy about it.

Chikao(Shy)- The type of student who gets good grades and high honors but is often a scardey cat and he is really shy. Sometimes some of his friends(Hanayo, Akuno and osomatsu do this alot.) will dress him up and he'd have to wear this for the rest of the day. Cause they really like making him look cuter. (They'd put him in maid outfits or magical girl outfits as well.) He is the brother of the principle. Whenever he gets called out to to the front of the class he'd hide under his desk to shy to come out or just randomly disappear from the class in general. Has a crush(Not telling.) People nickname him cute things which he gets shy and embarrassed about as well. His favorite class would have to be Music.

Hanayo-(Another one of my oc's. She has Dark Blue hair and Dark blue eyes. And a single ahoge. She calls her friends, the "Ahoge Brigade." Much to Ichimatsu's disliking. She kinda looks like Chikako but she has the symbol on her left shoulder blade I guess.) She is the mischievous partner in crime with Osomatsu so when it comes to pranks. They both are the masters. She is the Also the swim coach. But jyushi is a p.e teacher so it makes sense if he was there too. (He helps her sometimes.) She can be pervy at times and help Oso dress Chikao(Shy) and Chikako in clothes that make em' cuter.(She is OOC in this. She actually is cold and distant.) She would also do it to Akuno at times. Her normal outfit is just a sleeveless jacket and jean shorts, knee high socks and sneakers. She wears sunglasses on her head.

Hanayo(Male)-

Assistant swim coach that works together with his sister. He really quiet and finds it difficult to keep his younger sister in line. When she gets to crazy he has to take her away from the other childhood friends when she does something really stupid. When he teaches with his sister he likes to keep it simple and not try do anything too expert level. Really quiet with their childhood friends. He wears the same thing but an actual jacket, and normal jeans.

Akuno- She is Chikao(Kuudere)'s Secretary. She just gets him coffee and things like that. She also gets love letters but doesn't really pay that much attention to it really. She likes hanging out with Chikako and Hanayo though when she wants to spend Girl time with them. When spending girl time them. She usually would just say things like. "Why do you guys enjoy this so much?" She's intellectual so she basically doesn't have as much fun as they do.

This what she wears as a reference. But her tie has a bunny on it. She like her boss have soft sides. She doesn't wear the headphones though.(Well she can If it looks nicer)

[IMG=EOM]

Jake- Also a childhood friend, He is a good kid and He was elected Class President so sometimes he has to be the teacher for the class. He likes teaching but can get nervous whenever whenever some others teachers come to check up on him. (Has A crush on... Not telling). He teaches English Class. He is the Kind of person who tries to help his friends when they need it more of a Supportive Character but after a certain amount of time he was made the permanent English teacher. He can also be very good with grades and school which is why he was chosen.

Satoshi- A Childhood friend as well. He is the technological teacher he is the kind of teacher who wants his students to explore what they can while in his class he doesn't really see a reason to be mean so he doesn't. (He has a crush on someone.) He also wears the scarf that Chikako gave him and he never takes it off, When hanging out with his friends he secretly plays games with Chikako when the others are distracted. He will let students use their electronics because he is the "Technological Teacher" as well as bring in some devices and let's kids who don't have use them. He gets surprised when some of the other teachers show up in his class randomly. Wears a black blazer and dark blue sweater with a dress shirt underneath it as well as wears a black tie and sunglasses in his hair. Also wears Jeans with Black sneakers.

Kyousuke- He's the home ec teacher. Another childhood friend. Whenever he teaches the class he gives the class treats as a reward when they finish. Even though he may look cold and emotionless he's really not he's kinda like a mother when you think about it. When he meets up with his friends he gives them treats at random times. He wears a white neko hoodie, jeans and black sneakers. He even stitched a neko symbol on his scarf.


	24. Storybook Despair AU

Storybook Despair AU:

In this Au Chikako, her brothers(both versions of Chikao are siblings as well) and Homura. Are trapped inside a storybook world. They feel as it is one big dream, which in reality isn't. But there is a slight catch. Anyone who dies in a story will die when they escape the storybook world as well. Its called Storybook despair because in each story there is nothing but sadness and despair along with other things. In order to escape they have to change the endings of the stories they are in and make them happy endings instead of bad ones. They each have scars in different areas. So when a story has been changed the scar glows showing a job well done!


	25. Fujirock Chikako Clothing!

**Fujirock Chikako Clothes:**

She wears sunglasses in her hair and wears a golden locket on her neck.

She has pastel blue dyed into it and her hair covers her left eye. Can't decide if she has cat-like eye liner on her eyes. She also wears a pastel sweater that slumps over her right shoulder showing her black right t-shirt strap. She also wears black jeans shorts over her black leggings. And wears small high heeled boots **(or knee high. High heeled boots.)** With her violin case on her shoulder. She sometimes sings as well.

 **Her stage clothes:** She wears a black small sleeveless jacket. On top of that she wears a black leather jacket as well. She also wears a black choker. Underneath that is her white detached sleeves with black fingerless gloves attached to it. She wears both Red glasses and Sunglasses both on her face and her dog ear beanie. Like a black version of totty's hat. **(With or without don't know).** She wears black shorts ontop of her skeleton leggings.

She wears black Round Toe Stiletto High Heel Lace Up Ankle Black Boots.

She also wears a matsu pine with bones in the corner thats printed on the back of her jacket. Her instrument is either a normal or electric violin or She just sings.


	26. Casino Matsu Chikako Outfit

**Casino Matsu Chikako Clothes:**

She wears the hat the left side of her head. She has a pastel blue heart on her right cheek. She wears a white dress shirt and a black tie with pastel blue diamonds on it. She wears like a pastel blue version of totty's but the shorts part aren't there so it looks like the bottom of a one piece swimsuit. She wears the garter straps attached to her fishnet stockings and black high heels. She has long hair in this and has one streak of pastel blue she puts over right eye. Which she did in order to give her more of a **"Cuter"** look as she calls it. When it comes to the games or betting she uses sheer intelligence and tries to figure out the patterns before getting tricked by the teller or dealer in some cases.


	27. In Time AU

In Time AU:

Akatsuka has been scientifically modified, where people stop aging after the age of 21. After the clock on your arm will activate indicating that each citizen will get another year to live. The currency is time, so in order to but things you'll have to give some of your time away. The wealthy are basically immortals while the poor struggle to live for even a day. They will do anything in order to stay alive. So if others will Want to stay alive they will have to steal it from others to survive thus killing the person they stole it from. No one know who has created system but they try to do what they can to live as peacefully as they can. Chikako and her brothers are given a large amount of time from Atsushi. Saying he he hates the system and how he is tired of living. With that at hand after he dies, they try their best to survive in this dystopian world.


	28. Jake OC

**Jake OC:**

 **Name:** Jake

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** February 14th (Yay!)

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Age:** In his 20's

 **Hair Color:** Light Orange

 **Eye Color:** Light Blue

 **Other Details:** Tiny beauty mark on left side of face, faint freckles around the bridge of his eyes as well as freckles on his shoulders that you can clearly see. Bear paw symbol on his left shoulder blade. Whenever he's embarassed or surprised his british accent slips and ahoge droops. He was originly from london. But learned Japanese at an early age.

 **Likes:** Video Games, Anime, His Friends, Sleeping, and drawing

 **Dislikes:** When people he cares about get hurt.

 **Personality and Characteristics-**

 **Kid:**

He came to Akatsuka at an early age with his parents so he can learn more about their culture. He didnt have friends at first because he spoke another language. So he studied the japanese language. And later became so fluent that he forgot about his british accent. He went to school there and joined a group of 7 People and gained a scarf to show their friendship together. The first person he met was a girl named Chikako Tokaji. **(Chika's Group.)**

When he was a kid he was experimented on also part of Tougou's experiment on his shoulder blade is bear paw symbol. In a different room than Chikako. He was tortured everyday, like Chikako it was continued until he would pass out. When they succeeded his Split personality was known as "Shi." When he met Chikako he also made a promise with her and her brothers.

 **Adult:**

He is the type of person to protect those dearest to him. He is really kind and Caring, but he hates it When Shi kicks in. He came back to Akatsuka to see his friends because he missed them. Developed a crush on Chikako before the kidnapping and experiments.

 **Clothes:**

He wears a white T-shirt, red sweater/hoodie with a kitsune symbol on the front and back. The sleeves have red on the bottom, blue jeans and black and white sneakers with the number "15" on each one. Also has a chain hanging on his left pocket.

 **Jumpsuit:**

A black jumpsuit, with his Kitsune symbol on the chest pocket and back. He wears this with black sneakers.

 **Shi:**

His split personality. Cold and emotionless. He doesn't kill without strategy and analyzing the target. He already Akuno and Akuma and will only work with them if needed. This can be used a reference to what he wears.

Whenever he kills he mostly uses guns. But when Akuno or Akuma show up he doesn't really mind.


	29. Before I Fall AU

_"Before I fall" AU:_

In this Au both Chikako and Osomatsu were given a deadly poison. The person to blame? One word. Tougou. This was done to them because of contract that was made back when they were kids.

The contract states:

 _'I,_ _Chikako_ _and_ _Osomatsu_ _Matsuno, hereby swear_ _that_ _Tougou_ _can_ _harm_ _us_ _in_ _anyway_ _possible_ _in_ _order_ _to_ _protect_ _our_ _family_. _If_ _the_ _secret_ _were_ _to get_ _out_ _about_ _Tougou_ _then_ _we_ _are hereby_ _subjected_ _to_ _any_ _punishment_ _necessary_. _If he were_ _to_ _hereby_ _gain_ _jail_ _time_ _for_ _his_ _crimes_ _then_ _he can_ _claim the_ _life of_ _any Matsuno_ _in order_ _to_ _punish Chikako_ _and_ _Osomatsu_ _as_ _a_ _punishment_ _for_ _breaking_ _the_ _contract.'_

This was something they were forced to sign because tougou would hurt their family otherwise. So in order to protect their family they did the only thing that they could think of which is take the deadly poison themselves, since it clearly states... _"The_ _life_ _of_ _any_ _Matsuno."_ Can they spend the rest of their days Trying to keep the secret of this contract away from their family? Or will they have to die because of the selflessness due to taking care of the family?


	30. The Devil Within AU

_"The devil within" AU:_

After almost witnessing her brothers deaths because of Tougou. Something had sparked inside of her, Her hidden split personality, Akuma which means "Devil." Which Is a killer in times of need. She is only activated at times where her brothers are either in a near death experience or Tougou kidnaps them for whatever evil reasons. Akuma has Black hair, and Dark red eyes with a blazing effect. She has devil horns on her head and red markings under her eyes. She wears a black leather one-piece bathing like cloth, and has markings on arm(s) as well and possibly thighs. She wears furry red and black leg warmer like things on her legs with blacks laces on the right and red on the left,(don't know if should have heels or be shoes.), black wings and black high heels.(Maybe).


	31. Satoshi OC

**Satoshi OC:**

 **Name:** Satoshi

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** August 10th

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Age:** In his 20's

 **Hair Color:** Dusty Blonde but still looking more blonde than brown.

 **Eye Color:** Light Blue

 **Other Details:** Small Beauty mark on his left cheek. His Symbol is more like cat paw print on his left shoulder blade. He's the caring type, who loves his friends and would do anything for them. He keeps his black scarf given to him by Chikako and he treasures it. [She gave them all scarves]

 **Likes:** Games, Friends, Family, Sweets, Anime, Animals.

 **Dislikes:** When people he cares about are injured.

 **Other Scarf Colors:** Chikako(Pastel Blue), Jake(Orange), Shy(Strawberry Blonde), Kuudere(Brown), Hanayo(Dark Blue), Kyousuke(Dark red) Her Brothers **[Only if shes a matsuno]--** (Signature Colors)

 **Personality Characteristics-**

 **Kid:**

He is Childhood friends with the others, as a kid he was timid and shy. But later on he grew to be outgoing and Enthusiastic. During his young age when he was timid, he would get bullied with his friends but they'd often stick up for him when it was taking a turn for the worst. One day when his friends had gone missing he tried looking for them only to be kidnapped. [Chloroform]. He was subdued to Mind Torture. When done with said torture he was put back in his house with scrambled memories of what had happened.

 **Adult:**

As an adult he's a tsundere. He gets really angry at times for no reason. But deep down they know hes a softie. He will support his friends in time of need. If something bad were to happen to them his split personality would be triggered. While getting bullied, hes most likely to snap. He was sometimes going to end his life only to see his friends he hasn't seen in a long time save him from death.

 **Clothing:**

He wears a black vest with black blazer on top on blue tie with ripped jeans and white headphones on his head. His sneakers have a cat paw on ankles of the shoe. His sneakers are blue and white with a "4" on the right side of the right shoe.

 **Jumpsuit:**

He wears a black one just like Jake but on the right chest its a white paw symbol. He wears this with white sneakers and his scarf too.

[He never takes it off just like the others]

 **Outing Outfit:**

A Black hoodie with white sleeves and a four on the top of the right sleeve. It also has a blue lining. He wears black jeans as well as a dog tag. As well as his head phones.

 **Kyuseishu:**

Satoshi's split personality. He is the silent and mysterious. He doesn't talk that much and when he does his voice is bored and mysterious/emotionless.[Like the other split personalities.] But he likes to think of himself as a gunman more than a swordsman. His eyes turn gray and emotionless (or purple) and his hair turns ebony black. He carries a gun holder on left thigh.

His assassination outfit is kinda like assasins creed.


	32. 太陽と月 Taiyō to tsuki

太陽と月 Taiyō to tsuki:

Consider the following.. A boy band of my male Oc's. Together as one big boy band spreading joy to both friends and fans! Wanting to make you all happy. What gave them the motivation to become a band? Well their love for music of course! Wouldn't you like to know who has what role as well as who plays what?... Well see for yourself!

Kuudere- The lead Singer of the band. He barely talks and has a cold and emotionless voice. (Just two others in the band). But he sings with his deep voice which his friends find and classify as Soothing, though he doesn't understand why. He wears his scarf, his custom jacket with his signature animal on it as well as his name and number. He wears ripped jeans with sunglasses in his hair. Also wears white sneakers. He sometimes plays guitar sometimes.

Shy- Back-up singer of the band. When it comes to performing on stage he can get really shy. But as long as he gas his lucky scarf that he received as a gift from Chikako he has faith in himself that he will do fine and calms down. He wears a white dress undershirt with short sleeves, a black vest, a red tie, black wristband and and wears sunglasses in his hair as well. He tied his scarf in one of the belt loops of his pants. He wears black and white sneakers and jeans.

Jake- The electric guitarist of the band. Whenever his friends feel down he'd play his guitar to try to make them feel better. It works 10% of the time due to them feeling too depressed at times. He's basically the joker of the group. He holds his scarf with him at all times having hope that Chikako can cone to their concert one day. (She tries to comes back whenever she does tougou would always force her to leave). He wears his signature jacket, black jeans with rips in them, as well as wearing his scarf as a tie, a chain on the right pocket, as well as blonde in his orange hair. Also has grey sneakers.

Satoshi- The drummer of the band. He's the outgoing type and he's really friendly. Whenever he has free time he would play video games with his friends. And when he gets recognized outside, He doesn't really mind if he gets swarmed with fans. (The others don't but he's out a lot. They often treat their fans out to dinner). Sometimes he treats some of his fans out to dinner and gives them a gift at the end. He wears a black leather jacket, his scarf, a white undershirt, a white wristband on his left hand, black and white with green led gaming headphones, grey jeans, grey and black men's hightops and sunglasses with he hands on his shirt collar.

Hanayo- The bass guitarist of the band. Much like Kuudere and Kyousuke he doesn't talk. At first fans named him "Silent Night Hawk" because they assumed he was the badass of the group which he's not. Whenever he gets spotted by fans he'd make them haply by trying to flirt with them. (He's not the flirty type but learns from jake.) He has never sung in front of his friends before so they found it shocking when they heard his voice. He wears a dark blue vest with a black jacket on top as well as black pants and the loafers to match. He wears glasses too as well as his scarf as the tie. (He likes the sophisticated look).

Kyousuke- The pianist of the band. He also plays violin/and or cello sometimes. He's mostly mysterious and keeps to himself and has a secret that his friends don't know about until he was caught... Baking and cooking. He didn't tell them because of his past. But he was really Happy when they supported his hobby. So whenever he was at the signings with his other band mates he's often giving some of his food and or treats to his fans when they get the merch they came for. And when he treats his fan he gives them some things he made as a reward. He wears a Black beanie with skull and crossbones on it. He also wears his special jacket instead of his hoodie. He wears a dogtag, and white T-shirt underneath. He wears his scarf and white sick mask as well as black jeans and black and white sneakers.


	33. Hanayo OC

**Name:** Hanayo

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** May 5th

 **Blood Type:** A-

 **Age:** In Her 20's

 **Hair Color:** Dark Blue

 **Eye Color:** Dark Blue

 **Cup Size:** Between C and D

 **Other Details:** Mole on left cheek. She doesn't like it when people she doesn't like to touch her scarf so she give menacing glances whenever they do so. She often keeps her long hair in medium length ponytails/twin tails. **(Like how Nagisa Shoita ties his up but hers is longer and messier.)**

 **Likes:** Friends, Coffee, and Anime **(Like the other friends!)**

 **Dislikes:** People disrespecting close friends.

 **Personality and Characteristics:**

 **Kid-**

When she was a kid she and her brother would often get bullied due to how close they were at all times. They'd get teased and taunted but they both didn't mind. But the worse had happened. They were kidnapped during spring break. And later Sexually Harsssed.

 **Adult:**

After a long period time she eventually did forget the incident she's had. When she's hangs out with Chikako she pretends as if Chikako is her daughter. She often pranks her friends and changes them into Cosplay they all own during school times. only to get dragged away by her older brother Han. She is really energectic and friendly once you get to know her.( **Scratch that she's like this all the time.)**

 **Clothing-**

Wears sunglasses on her head as well as a short red T-shirt that says 'Rotten to the core' along with ripped jeans and red sneakers.

 **Jumpsuit-**

A red jumpsuit with white on the sleeves and wolf print on the left chest. She likes to wear this a lot. Also wears a red wristband.

 **Outing Outfit-**

She wears a red sleeves leather jacket her sunglasses on her head. She also black ripped jeans and short high wedged sneakers.

 **Jigoku-**

Both her and her brother Assasin spilt personality. Her hair turns white and she has blazing red eyes. She still has her "Cheery/Happy personality" When she turns into Jigoku with her brother.


	34. Han OC

**Name:** Han

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** May 5th

 **Blood Type:** A-

 **Age:** In His 20's

 **Hair Color:** Dark Blue

 **Eye Color:** Dark Blue

 **Other details:** Same thing and he also stands up for his friends whenever he sees fit. Under his eyes he has faint dark circles. Sometimes a shut in. He always his his bangs over his left eye, its almost rare to see both his eyes. But the reason he hides his left eye is because he has heterochromia iridum. His left eye being gold instead of dark blue like his right eye.

 **Likes:** Basically Same as Hanayo's

 **Dislikes:** Being away from his friends or Hanayo.

 **Personality and Characteristics:**

 **Kid:** As a kid Han would often just stay around his Younger sister. But at times he could be seen with his handheld or phone all the times. Since the boy's a shut in and all. Whenever hes seperated from them for more than 3 minutes he sometimes hides in a corner until hes found. He's a good older brother though and hates people he cares about getting hurt.

 **Adult:**

He doesnt talk too much and is quiet. He doesnt like to think of his past and when he's reminded he often starts to act...off..Like he will avoid everyone even his twin just to try and forget that day that still haunts him to this very day.

 **Clothing-**

Sunglasses on his head and a red hoodie version of the t-shirt with the actual T-shirt underneath. Wears Black jeans red sneakers and his scarf.

 **Jumpsuit-**

Same Jumpsuit but ears on the hood of the jumpsuit.(This bean loves his otaku friends.)

 **Outing Outfit-**

Black hoodie with his favorite animal on the back, blue ripped jeans and kitsune symbols on his sneakers.

 **Jigoku-**

His hair becomes white with red eyes. When he goes killing he tries to go in secret. When he sees tougou he chooses not to attack him for specific reasons. He wears something like a male assasins creed outfit.

He hates whenever tougou shows up unannounced.

 **Facts about them:** They can't be apart for more than 3 minutes. when they are they start freaking out and start mumbling incoherently about anime and other topics as they become white as a sheet. This reminds them of their past because they were separated at that time!


	35. Steampunk Chikako Clothes

**_Steampunk Chikako:_**

In this she's more of an Outlaw and Inventor. She helps invent things for her friends/designs. She was falsely accused for a crime she didn't commit, but they didn't believe her so she had to run away. So her brothers don't remember her due to her leaving for the crime the family is accused of. When she returns she doesn't remember her siblings but they remember her. She may still be an outlaw but she still invents.

She wears goggles like Oso's but it has an engraving on the sides. (She has A Crush on two of the Matsu's)

She has gun holder on her right leg as well as a small pocket watch. She also wears a similar corset to Hashimoto Nyaa's but with black shorts and pastel blue tie or ribbon that she wears and garter straps attached to the shorts. On one hand she wears a normal brown glove with a strap on the bottom. On the other hand is a brown fingerless glove with a pastel Mastu symbol on the front palm of the glove that goes all the way to her wrist with a little white ruffle on the bottom. There are also straps/buckle around the glove as well. Maybe a slouched belt. Her brown high heeled boots have black buckles on them. She engineered her clothes to sprout metal wings that she uses at increasing speed. She also wears a hat like this sometimes.

Her hair grew all the way to her back and it covers her right eye with a long streak of pastel blue in it. She also created a grappling hook mechanism that lets you to go from high place to high place. Or a gun that shoots electromagnetic waves. Her boots can emit steam from the bottom that create enough power for her to hover. She can even fly with them if need be.

 ** _How she met Oso and Kara{The others will be added later}:_**

 ** _Osomatsu:_** She met him when he was cornered and was about to get captured. So she wore a hoodied cape and swung him to freedom but they ended falling somewhere deep because the line was cut rendering them both unconscious. He later woke up and saw the person that saved him unconscious and took her to his hide out. And later became friends with her when she woke up and things progressed from there. **_{Not in a bad/Inappropriate way.}_**

 ** _Karamatsu:_** She met him when he was on the look for both her and Osomatsu. When they bumped into them their hoods fell off their heads revealing their identities and he began to pursue them. But when he was injured to the point of unconsciousness they later took him to their hideout and tended to him. They were all layer best friends from there and protects them instead of capturing.


	36. Vampire Chikako Outfit

**Vampire Chikako Outfit:**

She wears a pastel blue one piece corset like clothing with white around the chest area. A black belt and golden buckle and bow tying it off in the back. She as well has a pastel blue version of the ruffled rose collar. Wears a pastel blue version of Oso's jacket. Hair is black and long with bangs covering her left eye and styled in a ponytail over her shoulder with a black ribbon/bow and blue rose center. Also has black lacy stockings and black garter belts attached, the stockings has rose print on them. Her knee high heeled boots have black laces formed into a bow on each leg as well as a rose near the heel of the shoe. Black gloves with white ruffles at the bottom and golden ring on right hand and a black cape with pastel blue inside of it.


	37. Mystic Messenger AU

Mystic Messenger AU:

Luciel Choi- Oso

Saeran Choi- Choro

Jumin Han- Ichi

Zen- Kara

Jaehee Kang- Chikako

Yoosung Kim- Todo

V- Jyushi

Rika- Homura

MC- Totoko


	38. Boku No Hero Academia AU

Boku No Hero Academia AU:

Ochako Uraraka- Chikako

Katsuki Bakugo- Ichimatsu

Izuku Midoriya- Karamatsu

All Might- Osomatsu

Tenya Lida- Choromatsu

Shouto Todoroki- Kuudere

Tsuyu Asui- Akuno

Shouto Aizawa- Tougou

Momo Yaoyorozu- Akuma

Mt. Lady- Totoko


	39. OHSHC AU

OHSHC AU:

Haruhi Fujioka- Chikako

Tamaki Suoh- Karamatsu

Kyoya Ootori- Choromatsu

Hikaru and Kaoru- Oso and Todo

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka- Jyushimatsu

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka- Ichimatsu


	40. Matsu Murder Mystery AU

Matsu Murder Mystery AU:

In this AU everyone from Akatsuka was Invited to Kuudere's mansion as guests to a special party as a special thanks for each of them all helping him get to where he is. As his butler Jake introduces each guest and gets them to the table the party starts fun, dancing, good food. It was a great party until the lights suddenly went off and screams were heard. As soon as the lights turned on what do you think was found? The dead body of his maid Akuno. As they all panicked realizing there was no escape they have figure out the culprit or they'll have to die trying with the help of their cute/handsome detective outfits and equipment of course! [Kuudere gave it to them].


	41. Calming Detective AU - My Own Version

Calming Detective AU: {My own version}

In this Au Both Detectives Chikako{Wears a female version of Oso's detective outfit} and Oso have a mission to protect Master Karamatsu. As they enter his mansion they are told to keep him safe at all costs as well anyone else in the mansion. They were sworn to protect anyone that was still alive. But they can't always be there as people die they try to keep the situation calm. But who can be calm as you watch innocent peoples lives being stolen for the sake of amusement? They become more serious with each death losing the title 'Calming Detective' as sanity starts to shrink what will become of everyone? Will there be any survivors in this unfortunate killing game and still keep to their mission? Or will they fail with the burden of falling too deep into despair?


	42. Kyousuke OC

**Kyousuke OC:**

 **Name:** Kyousuke

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** December 25th

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Age:** In his 20's

 **Hair Color:** A snowy/powdery white with faint blue near the tips.

 **Eye Color:** Crystal blue

 **Other details:** He has a star shaped birthmark on his right cheek. He wears a white scarf that has a black paw symbol at the end of it. He bakes.

 **Likes:** Cooking and Baking as well as animals and anime.

 **Dislikes:** Mean people.

 **Personality and Characteristics-**

 **Kid:**

As a kid he would often express himself in a happy tone and always was the cheery type. But once he was bullied that all stopped. He was bullied because of his baking/cooking. He'd be teased mercilessly because they say **'Boys who do those things aren't shit.'** So he stopped talking and becomes emotionless. He was greatly effected when he heard his friends went missing. As he went looking for them he saw another one of his friends being taken away so he followed tougou and eventually was drugged and caught. He was used for the experiment as well. He was electrocuted multiple times and had to watch innocent people get killed as well as his brother and sister. Which fueled his split personality into existence.

 **Adult:**

As An adult he still continues to cook and bake no matter what his old bullies think. But he still had his kind and polite personality but everytime he sees his paw symbol on his back he always will be reminded of his siblings deaths and he becomes emotionless. He never told anyone except his friends about that day. But he enjoys his friends company due to seeing them as a family. He though kinda acts like a dad. He loves his Chinchilla he named Snow. He didnt tell anyone he was rich either so no one could take advantage. He runs a big company. When he told his friends. They didnt stop being his friend they still loved him regardless. **(PROTECT MY KIND INNOCENT RICH CHILLLLD!!)**

 **Clothing:**

He wears White hoodie with Black sleeves. And the hood has chinchilla ears on them. The left sleeves has his name on it. He wears ripped jeans and white Jordan's.[He actually wears the first one from the outing outfit this outfit is only sometimes.]

 **Jumpsuit:**

Pure white with Cat ears and the sleeves and pant legs fading into pale blue. His shoes have artic foxes with fading blue tails near the heels.

 **Outing Outfit:**

 **[First]** He wears a white dress shirt with a black vest on top of that. He wears a black tie and black dress pants and brown dress shoes. On his left wrist he wears a black sweatband something his best friend gave him.

 **[Secondary]** Black beanie with skull and crossbones on it. He also wears his special jacket instead of his hoodie. He wears a dogtag, and white T-shirt underneath. He wears his scarf and white sick mask as well as black jeans and black and white sneakers.

 **Assashi:**

Kyousuke's split personality. He really only switches whenever he sees tougou. And when he assassinates he can get carried away sometimes but remains calm in the situation. His would turn black with a white streak and his eyes would be a golden color to give him a scary look.


	43. FNAM KIDS

**_FNAM KIDS:_**

 ** _Brandon-_**

The kid who was brutally injured by Oso the animatronic and ended up in a coma because of his brother Tyler. He is 8 years old but he is mature for his age. He often stays in his programming. He's a crybaby at certain times and he's teased for it. His death happened when his brother shoved him in Oso's arms. He was then held in a tight position and was bitten in the neck making him bleed out easily. While he was weak and trying to escape he was bitten again harshly which then escalated to panic in the restaurant. He was then hospitalized in his own house as he was holding on for dear life.

 ** _Appearance-_**

He has red hair and shimmering golden eyes. He also has a small beauty mark under his right eye on his cheek. His ahoge goes backwards. He has bandages around his left eye, right leg and fingertips. He wears a black and white scarf around his neck. He as well wears a black fox eared hoodie with a picture of all the animatronics on the back. Also wears jeans shorts, knee high socks and sneakers. He carries his stuffed animals with him all the time.

 ** _Tyler:_**

Brandon's older brother who is a complete Tsundere and always enjoys teasing his younger brother with his friends. **_{He actually loves his brother more than anything in the whole world.}_** But when they're alone or he feels bad he's always there for his brother and comforts him when needed. The reason he even teases his brother is because he doesn't have the confidence to stand up against his friends and joins in on the teasing because he doesn't want to lose his friends. But took it too far after his brother was put into a coma because of him. **(Later Killed?)** After his brother was in said coma he's been really depressed and ignored his **"friends"** by not speaking to them. He later becomes suicidal but not enough to actually die because they bully him now.

 ** _Appearance:_**

He has the same red hair but he has crystal blue eyes and his ahoge goes forward. His beauty mark is on the left side. He wears a grey wolf hoodie with a skull on the back and has bandages on his wrists. He also wears black jeans and grey sneakers with his favorite animatronic on them. He put a medical eye patch on his right eye for his brother. When he comes back from school he always Checks on his brother for progress.


	44. 13 Reason's Why AU

13 Reasons Why AU:

This is the 2 year anniversary of Matsuno Chikako's death. No one knew exactly why she committed suicide, But to find her dead body with cuts on her wrists from bleeding to death... Is that something you really want to see..? Your Daughter dead in your house with reasons unexplained.. But her death was soon forgotten.. But that all changes when the remaining brothers find a mysterious package with 13 cassette tapes inside. As soon as they enter the first tape they hear a voice they thought they wouldn't hear in a long time.

 _"Is this thing on..? Ok well for those listening I bet you're pretty surprised right? Well surprise right? Its everyone's oh so favorite sister right Akatsuka? Welp hope your ready because I'm about to tell you the story of my life..Oh more so how it ended and if you're listening you're one of the reasons why... Now I hope you will follow the instructions or don't how will I know..Or will I..? Now take out your map and head to the first location not so hard right..? From there you can put in the first tape.. "_

They couldn't help but have tears filled their eyes.. Not being able to believe the fact that they were hearing her voice again. As Osomatsu entered the tape static filled the room as it played.

 _"Well this is going to be the be the first tape.. You should get comfy because you never know how long this'll be.. And here we start with the first and you'll see what they did to me...Isn't that right Osomatsu...?"_


	45. Fireflies Fanfiction Idea

_"Fireflies" Fanfiction Idea:_

After coming back from a trip the septuplets are back in akatsuka! But what happens when 2 out 7 kids return? When coming back from the trip they were unaware of the danger ahead. On their way home Matsuyo was distracted and had accidentally steered off the road and fell into a ravine. Ending in a brutal car accident putting them all in the hospital. After a long time of being hospitalized, Matsuyo and Matsuzou were informed about the conditions of their children. _"I'm sorry to inform you Mr and Ms. Matsuno but only two of your children had survived..."_ After their grief and being discharged from the hospital the remaining septuplets were forced to grow up thinking they were twins. The remaining two septuplets...?

 _'Matsuno Osomatsu..and Matsuno Karamatsu..'_

One night they had woken to strangely colored fireflies in what seemed to be Pastel blue, green, purple, yellow and pink. As they followed they were in a forest and what seemed to be the kid spirits of the forgotten siblings and noticed they could turn into kids as well play with their dead siblings. They would visit them everyday and try to learn more of them. Noticing their siblings could turn into their favorite animals as well. But what would the twins do if they suddenly couldn't speak to them anymore?


	46. Vocaloid OC - 1

Vocaloid OC:

Name: Kai

Gender: Female

Cup Size: D

Hair Color: Orange with white at bottom.

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Length and Description: Short and Styled In Yuki from TMOHS but with an ahoge.

V1 Clothes: A sleeveless school girl like top but with an orange ribbon. She wears leather shorts with fur on bottom. She has detached sleeves with screens on them. Her headset is like the cat eared headphones but they have fox ears. She leg warmers have a kitsune symbol on it and she has a scarf tied in one of her belt holes to represent a fox tail. Her shoes are like a black and orange version of Rin and Len's shoes.

Number Placement: "07" Is on her right shoulder blade.

V2: A black sleeveless leather top with a white leather jacket on top. She has black leather shorts with fur on it. Her knee high stockings are black with white powdered on it, The same design for her knee high wedged sneakers. She also wears sunglasses on top of her head.

Love Interest: Her Childhood Friend/Best Friend Ken.


	47. Vocaloid OC - 2

Vocaloid OC:

Name: Ken

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Orange

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Length and Description: Short and styled like Yūichirō Hyakuya with small ahoge.

V1 Clothes: A white shirt with his black jacket tied around his waist. He has black jeans with rips on them to give him a "Bad Boy feeling. He wears black and white sneakers. Has a black and white version of Kai's Headset.

Number Placement: "07" On his left shoulder blade.

V2: He wears A white T-shirt with a black tribal kitsune symbol on it, A black leather jacket, jeans with white but a black powdery effect on them and black and white converse sneakers.

Love Interest: His Childhood Friend/Best Friend Kai


	48. Pokemon Trainer OC

**Pokemon Trainer OC:**

 **Name:** Kara

 **Gender:** Female

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Height:** 5'0" **(152.4 cm)**

 **Weight:** 150 pounds **(68.039 kg)**

 **Hometown:** Along Route 1 **(Hau'oli City)**

 **Region:** Alola **(Previously lived in the farther part of Kanto)**

 **Hair Color** : Blonde hair with slight brown at the bottom with a small ahoge.

 **Eye Color:** Light Blue

 **S/C:** Light Tan **_{Like Ikumi Mito From Shokugeki no Soma Tan but slightly lighter.}_**

 **Other Details:** Has a beauty mark on her left cheek. She also has a Pikachu marking on her left upper thigh from an accident she was in on the account of her getting injured a lot.

 **Likes:** Sweets, Pokemon, Her friends and family.

 **Dislikes:** When pokemon would often get hurt as well as her friends.

 **Crush:** Sun

 **Personality and Characteristics:**

 **Kid(7 years old):**

When she was Kid she often get injured a lot whenever she tried to help pokemon that she saw either injured or in pain. Due to Team Rocket and when she did so she'd be often injured. One day while walking with her Rockruff she was in trouble but soon fell in love with the boy who had saved her. His name? Sun. They began to hang out with each other ever since and promised to travel together and have been together ever since that day. And from that day Kara had sworn to protect Sun for the rest of her life. Even though he wants the same for her. Her mother still worries for her safety though.

 **Adult (11 Years Old):**

When she grew up she swore to herself to not be useless to actually help and have

fun as she grows up. So she swore to be a Pokémon Trainer. And she chose to bring her childhood friend Sun along with her. She later gained some new friends along the way. And promised to protect any pokemon she finds that may be in pain even if she has to risk her life for that. She tries her best but sometimes will get injured when doing so. But she has always been to shy to admit feelings for Sun and is unaware that he likes her back. She travels with Lillie, Hau, and Moon as well.

 **Clothes:**

A black and white letterman jacket with a capital **'K'** on her right chest area. Her hood has Rockruff ruff ears on it, And she wears black jeans shorts with with fur on the short bottom pant legs, black knee high Lacey socks with Rockruff chibi's on either side of the top and knee high black and white converse sneakers Her undershirt has Lycanroc the midday evolution of Rockruff printed on it where as the back of her hoodie has Lycanroc the midnight evolution of Rockruff printed on it.

 **Accessories:**

She wears a zorua necklace and a bracelet on her left wrist and on her right wrist is her Z-Ring. She also wears a Pikachu backpack.

 **Pajama Wear:**

The first pajamas she wore were a panda hoodie with the sleeves rolled up most of the time, Light blue underwear like shorts, black leg Warmers and purple socks.

The second one was A Rockruff onesie. **(Switches the pajamas up every time.)**

 **Pokémon:** **(She doesnt carry them all!XD)**

Rockruff- Female **{Main}**

Pikachu- Female **{Main}**

 **Eeveelutions:**

Eevee- Female **{Main}**

Leafeon- Female

Flareon- Male

Umbreon- Male

Espeon- Female

Vaporeon- Female

Glaceon- Female

Jolteon- Male

Slyveon- Female **{Main}**

Kamen ** _{PokéSona}_**

 **{She always has Kamen}**

 **Legendary** **Pokémon** : ** _{She caught: In thinking of how you would do so in the games please dont judge me.}_**

Victini

Reshiram

Zekrom

Shaymin

Giratina

Jirachi

Xerneas

Yveltal

Lunala **{Main}**

Solgaleo

 ** _{Sorry If its too much!}_**


	49. PokéSona

Pokesona OC:

 **Name:** Kamen _{The Fox_ _and_ _Dragon_ _Type_ _Pokémon}_

 **Pokemon Type:** Dark, Psychic, Fairy and Electric.

 **Gender:** Female

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Eye Color:** Gold With little red on the lines in her eyes.

 **Hair Color:** Black with small thick ahoge. Bangs cover her left eye. _{Styled Like Shintaro from Mekakucity Actors Maybe.}_

 **Color Scheme:**

Brown fur with French vanilla fur on her stomach. On the fur near her bum she a White star shaped pattern on both sides. And 2 dark brown rectangles under each eye. On her ears there is a single grey rectangle with 5 Vertical lines in them.

 **Moves:** _{That she uses}_

 _Moonbeam_

 _Dark_ _Pulse_

 _Dazzling_ _Gleam_

 _Thunderbolt, (E.T.C)_

 **Clothes:**

She wears a white jacket with a sleeveless black jacket underneath. Her T-Shirt says ' _100% Sleep Master.'_ She wears Black bathing suit like shorts. Her shoes are black and white knee high converse sneakers with white laces on the left shoe and black laces on the right. She uses a visor to see any possible attacks from her opponent. To finish the look she wears a red scarf. She also wears a black beanie with white skull and crossbones.

 **Human:**

If she were to be human then she'd have the same outfit.

 **Personality:** Mysterious and gives off a tired vibe.

 **Likes:** Sleeping, Games, Her Trainer _{Kara}_

 **Dislikes:** People who interrupt her sleep


	50. BATIM AU

**_BATIM AU:_**

Bendy- Osomatsu and Chikako(They are human with the devil wings and horns, and tail)

Boris- Karamatsu

Angel Alice- Totoko

Sammy Lawrence- Ichimatsu

Henry- Jyushimatsu

Joey Drew- Choromatsu

Susie Campbell- Todomatsu

[Instead of their faces melting it'll be ink leaking from their black eyes with white pupils as well as their wings coming out when this happens. Well including totoko and kara. Except the wings part.]

 **[Osomatsu wears this:**

A black tuxedo with tail coats at the end and a red and black vest with an opened dress shirt underneath, white bow tie and black normal dress pants and shoes. His eyes are red, [But tail and devil horns are the same from the pic just like the clothes but there are color differences.]

 **[Chikako wears this:**

A black and white vest with a black topped corset like top and the rest would be white. She wears a white bow around her neck. Even though she owns a blazer she doesn't wear it too often. Her hair is black and longer than normal with the bangs over her right eye and a white bow tying off her hair at the bottom. She has fishnet stockings too and black knee high heeled boots with white bows on the top.

 **[Karamatsu wears this:**

Wears a blue and white plaid shirt and instead of gloves he wears a dark blue sweatband on his right wrist. He wears 3/4 jeans with the bottom folded a little and they go above his knees. His black suspenders form an 'X' at the back of it. His socks reach up to a little below his knees and wears brown loafers. His black wolf ears with white on the inside and ebony black wolf tail. When he died he was left and inky gory mess in the stomach his blue eyes turned black with white glowing "X's" in them with slight ink leaking out.

 **[Totoko** **wears** **this:**

She is both Angel and Demon. She has long black hair with black devil horns and large golden halo above her head. She wears a long black dress with a white tied off in the back. Its a black dress with white lining. Instead of gloves on her right arm she wears a detached sleeve with white bows. She wears black stockings with white bows on top and a black heels.

 **[Ichimatsu wears this:**

One if the workers in the animation studio who hadn't quite understood Choromatsu's strange behavior on trying to bring the drawings to life. An had grow quite uncomfortable when they changed how things worked in the studio. But something had happened to him that caused him to be a inky monster who worships his "Lord". [Before Transformation: He wore a purple dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants with brown dress shoes.

[Transformation: He wears White overalls with a white dress shirt and mask.

 **[Jyushimatsu wears this:**

Main protagonist and fellow animator if Choromatsu's animation studio 3 decades ago. He had only returned to the studio when he received a letter from his old boss Choromatsu. Upon entering he was later trapped within the workshop desperately trying to escape. The more run-ins he has with the inky demons the more his happy go lucky personality fades. He carries his ax everywhere. He wears a yellow dress shirt with white buttons and white bowtie, he wears black dress pants and black dress shoes.

 **[Choromatsu** **wears** **this:**

The founder of the animation studio and friend of jyushimatsu. They both worked in a workshop known as "Choromatsu Studio" Within the letter he implied that the company went down decades ago. He was nowhere to be seen. But he is most likely the one who operated on Karamatsu and opened his stomach. He wears a green dress shirt and black tie along with black dress pants and brown dress shoes.

 **[Totty wears this:**

The creator and voice actor for Totoko. (Since he can make his voice high and girly.) His dream was to make her more famous than Chikako and Oso one day. He wears a pink button down dress shirt, black dress pants and white tie with suspenders attached. He wears brown dress pants. He is a minor character.


	51. Dragonia AU

**_Dragonia AU:_**

 ** _Name:_** Chikako Tokaji

 ** _Age:_** 20 Something

 ** _Chest Size:_** D

 ** _Status:_** Alive

 ** _Occupation:_** Magic User

 ** _Strength:_** Supernatural

 ** _Rank:_** Semi-Diamond

 ** _Level:_** 25

 ** _Weapons:_**

Even though she she owns a spellbook she much rather loves to use her transforming guns. They can do certain things depending on the color of the magic coming out of it. Her gun are black with golden engraving near the bottom and enchantment on it. And certain colors can turn transform her gun type and weapon type. Her original guns are a Glock 30 compact in .45ACP in Her left hand and a Jericho 941 pistol, in 9mm in her right. It a special designed weapon she created in a desperate time to save her friends when they were very close to death.

She can also transform herself.

 ** _Clothes/Outfit:_**

On her right ear she wears a right cross earring with small enchantment along with tiny engraving on it. She wears a black anime witches hat with a big pink bow tied up to look like a rose and actual rose next to it that she barely wears on her head. She wears a black collar with a little diamond rose on it. She also wears a light blue one piece vest with gold straps in the front. Below that she wears fishnet stockings and medieval style boots. The tongue of her boots have the Matsu symbol on it. The outline is dark blue while the inside is sky blue. The outline of the tongue is dark brown while the rest of the of the tongue is French Vanilla. To add to her outfit she wears a cape with a golden embroidery on the back and along the right sleeve. Along with a red scarf and satchel with specific symbol on it. **_{Cute Outfit Complete! Maybe.}_**

 ** _Relationships:_**

 ** _Osomatsu Matsuno:_** _Almost Lovers_

 ** _Karamatsu Matsuno:_** _Wants To Be Lovers_

 ** _Choromatsu Matsuno:_** _Likes Her_

 ** _Ichimatsu Matsuno:_** _Afraid to tell her_

 ** _Jyushimatsu Matsuno:_** _Really Close to her_

 ** _Todomatsu Matsuno:_** _Tries to beat his brothers to confess first_


	52. Dear Evan Hansen

**_Dear Evan Hansen AU:_**

Connor Murphy- Osomatsu Matsuno

Evan Hansen- Chikao(Kuudere)

Jared Kleinman- Jake

Zoe Murphy- Chikako Matsuno

Heidi Hansen- Hanayo

Cynthia Murphy- Matsuyo

Larry Murphy- Matsuzou

Alana Beck- Karamatsu


	53. Digital Game AU

**_Digital Game AU:_**

[We already know what roles they posses for this Au but I might change a few of them and ill also explain why I think it suits them. Maybe..]

 ** _Chikako-_**

She is a demon. She is Osomatsu's sister since he also a demon. Basically twins. But she's a kind hearted demon who doesn't enjoy fighting but will get serious when it comes to almost seeing the people she cares about getting injured or close to death. She has Black hair and red eyes to truly give the demon feeling. Horns and tail are red. She has a crush on karamatsu. But too shy to show it. Her outfit is The shirt part Of oso's but It is more of a One piece corset like thing. The chain is in the same position as well as the sash. She wears a black version of the gloves with red wrapped around it instead if grey. The metal spikes has 5 spikes on each one. The belt makes an 'X' at the back. She wears Fishnet stockings and black knee high laced high heels. It has a metal front and blue ribbon laced around it. Her wings are the same purple but she has the red horns and her tail has a black design on it.

 ** _Osomatsu-_**

Also a demon. Brother of Chikako. He still has his child like personality. He enjoys spending time with her. He can get super protective sometimes and will protect her if needed. I think him being demon also suits him because of his devilish like personality when he is scheming something or when playing a prank on others. When he sees his older sister get hurt he sometimes will show his bad side.

 ** _Karamatsu-_**

He is a Knight and is friends with Chikako and Oso. He deserves to be a knight because he tries so hard to protect his family and knight would suit him because has that type of protector aura around him. So this role fits him perfectly since he is the type to protect who he really cares about. And would do anything to protect them.

He is too scared to tell Chikako he likes because of his slight fear of Oso being protective of his big sis.

 ** _Choromatsu-_**

I made him an alchemist in this because he will get to create anything he needs from scratch like alchemy. He thinks this is cool because he enjoys creating new things from scratch and seeing if he also create newer things. He is also the serious type of person as well.

 ** _Ichimatsu-_**

He is a shadow ninja. Because he enjoys staying in the shadows. He can transport with using his shadow magic and create anything as well from his shadow magic for example. He can creates cats or shadow dragons as well to help him in battle or just when he wants to company.

 ** _Jyushimatsu-_**

He is a light witch. He creates his magic from pure light and like Ichimatsu can create animals from his light magic and can also teleport as well. I think he deserves the magic of light due to the fact of him being a sunshine child. So therefore him being a sunshine child he should have the powers of sunshine.

 ** _Todomatsu-_**

He is an angel like the original Au. He has spiritual magic. Like Gather spirits of any creature and use this them when he is fighting. He is the younger sister of Akuno. He can be over protective of her as well. Even though he's an angel he can also be two faced.

 ** _Akuno-_**

An angel as well. This is surprising because she is an assassin. But I chose her to be an angel because I want to see what she'll be in an opposite role. She enjoys spending time with her brother and protects him at all costs. She may be an angel. She is emotionless and has a cold voice. Though when she sees people she cares about getting hurt she will take action. She has a small crush on Osomatsu but tries not show it at all.


	54. Yakuza AU

**_Yakuza AU:_**

In this AU Chikako has black hair in which it is styled differently. Instead of her usual Matsuno Hairclip she wears a black and white rose hairclip with a tiny skull in it. She has a light blue cross tattoo all the way from her shoulder to her wrist that somehow reaches towards part of _Her Left_ chest. Her outfit consists of A one piece like outfit that has Tiny shorts at the bottom. The whole thing is black but the inside of the hoodie is white, underneath is fishnet stockings. Her shoes are Black Pointed Lace Up Ankle Boots. Her gloves have white fur at the bottom and on the back of hand on the glove is Pastel blue matsu Symbol. Underneath her hoodie is a white dress shirt and a black tie.


	55. Kaori Nishimoto:AssClass OC

**_Assclass OC Info:_**

 **Name:** Kaori Amaya

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Age:** 15

 **Cup** **Size:** 36D **(Sure why not?)**

 **Height:** 5" 5' **(If its suits her)**

 **Birthday:** August 25 **(Leo)**

 **Appearance:**

Pastel Orange hair and soft golden eyes with the bangs hiding her left eye almost all the time. She wears a flying mint bunny clip on the right side of her hair. She also has a beauty mark on her right cheek. And tribal wolf symbol on her upper right thigh. She wears a small locket with a picture of friends and family in it. Second largest bust.

 **Fun** **Fact:**

When she first arrived at Kunugigaoka Junior High School's Class-E she had dressed-up as a guy because she didn't want to be recognized for the girl she truly was. So she had cut her hair short and wore a black vest on top of her short sleeved white dress shirt. She wears a black tie which she changes colors sometimes. **_(Sometimes wears a sweater_** **_on_** **_top_** **_of_** **_that. But barely wears it.)_** To hide her chest she wears one of the corsets to make it look like she had a guys chest. She then changed her name to something male like Daichi Okimoto. If you knew her real gender you'd define her as a "Reverse Trap." She as well changed the tone of her voice and personality of her voice. She was labeled as the cool and caring type of male as well as Attractive much to **_'His'_** surprise. The more **_'he'_** began to do this the more comfortable **_'he'_** felt as Daichi. She was found out when the boys took **_'Him'_** on a guys night out. ** _(Like_** **_bathhouses_** **_and stuff_** **_like_** **_hotels. Or the alternate could be beaten up by Akira Takaoka when 'He' was told to meet him in private.)_**

 ** _Male Uniform:_**

A black sweater vest on top of her short sleeved white dress shirt. She wears a black tie which she changes colors sometimes. **(Sometimes wears a sweater on top of that. But barely wears it.)** Then the normal pants for the uniform. The only difference for shoes is the sneakers she wears. But **'he'** often has bobby pins in the shape of an **'X'** on the right side of his head. **'He'** wears a tie clip from time to time tho. On his left wrist he wears a sweatbamd that holds special meaning to it.

 ** _P.E Uniform:_**

When going to P.E. ** _'He'_** wears the male uniform due to the face of his male appearance. But when ' **his'** secret is found out. She continues to wear the male uniform but she made slight changes to it. The same goes for the combat uniform.

 ** _Ahoge Number:_** 2 ** _(Both are forwards the first is bigger than the second.)_**

 ** _Hair Length:_** Short

 ** _Personality:_** Shy, kind **(sweet)** and intelligent. **(Is Known for secretly hiding her sadness. She tries her best to hide all the sadness she's experienced with a smile but fails at times.)**

 **Career: ** She later on becomes a famous game designer.

 ** _Her Reason for being in the E-class:_** While she was still in the main campus and the E-Class was being picked on ** _'He'_** told the A class off. Later was framed for a fight.

 ** _Childhood friends:_** Maehara, Isogai, Nagisa and Karma.

 ** _Weapon:_** Guns. **_(Only uses Anything else if she's told to.)_**

 ** _Backstory:_**

At the age of 7 she was kidnapped and taken to a hideout she was being used for an experiment. Her parents were killed by the same kidnappers but her siblings were able to get away safely. She was later proclaimed missing the next day. While at the hideout they'd torture her until she would passout and go unconscious. During one of the torture mechanisms they marked her with a tribal wolf symbol on her right upper thigh. When she woke up she was different. She had silver hair and bright orange eyes. Her voice was also emotionless and mature. They gave her the name Akuno Kira and gave her a special outfit. From then on they trained her to be a special assassin. She has a personality of intelligence, mature and basically a kuudere. She is the type to not attack without strategizing her attack and plan. She loves guns and knives and any other weapon. When they finished training her they knocked her out and placed her near a bush where her friends found her.

 ** _Thoughts of_** **_E-class:_**

She thinks that they're amazing and doesn't want to kill Koro-Sensei so she doesn't try to assassinate him at times.

 ** _Reason Behind her Memory loss:_**

The reason he has memory loss was when he privately battled with Akira Takaoka behind the school during P.E. He figured out his true personality beforehand and was punished in order to Silence him. A few hours laterlater he hadn't arrived to class. Before they could look for him he opened the class door and he looked beaten up and bloodied much everyone's dismay. The Culprit? Takaoka of course! He passed out in front of the class giving him a trip to schools nurse ** _(Or Hospital)._** A few weeks later. he woke to what seemed to be Students, teachers and a Yellow octopus surrounding him. His reaction? Confused. When they asked him what happened he didn't answer but he did say this. ' _Huh...? What am I doing here...?_ _And...Who am I...?'_ He sometimes has fainting spells and is unconscious for a certain period of time.

 **Her Uniform:**

She wears the normal uniform for E-Class but wears cat themes stockings and white garter belt straps attached to the stockings. ** _(When in her Female Outfit.)_** She always wears a black sweatband on her right wrist.

 ** _Accessories: (Female)_** Black choker, red framed glasses, she sometimes carries her stun gun or gun in her holster located on her right upper thigh. Cute keychains on her schoolbag.

 ** _Secret:_** She has a split personality and is a professional gamer(Blazing Echo)

 ** _Her outfit:_** **_(Female)_** A black hoodie with Blazing On the Left sleeve and Echo on the right in White letters. She wears yellow shorts and white Leg warmers. When not wearing the hoodie. She has a white sleeveless top. And Detached Sleeves( with have gloves attached to it or not). She has Black gaming headphones with Light blue lighting. She wears black converse sneakers.


	56. Gang? XD

**_I love This!:_**

So this will a thing where Hanayo quietly

drugs Chikako, Kyousuke and Shys Soda with Alcohol as an Experiment. It was a success. So when those three drink alcohol and are drunk they literally become flirty and just kinda like how Oso would be when drunk. They kinda have sharp teeth to make it cooler!! They even went as far to get Matching clothes. Calling themselves a "Gang" Known as 'Deaths Wrath'. They were black leather hack with White sleeves and their designated scarves. On top of their heads they wear Sunglasses and wear Black and or black jeans with Black or Blue sweatbands. The boys wear sneakers but Chikako wears Knee high brown and black knee high sneaker boots.


	57. Chikako Tokaji

**Chikako Tokaji:**

 **Name:** Chikako Matsuno

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** December 24th

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Age:** In her 20's

 **Cup Size:** D

 **Hair Color:** Blonde with Orange at the bottom tips.[Dies Black later]

 **Eye Color:** Crystal Blue.

 **Other details:** Has a beauty mark on her right cheek. On her right upper thigh she has the Matsu crest etched into her skin.[or branded] She has a Matsu Crest hairclip in the right side of her hair.

 **Likes:** Video Games, Singing, Cooking, Sewing, Her family, Sweets and Working.

 **Dislikes:** Her family being hurt, and Akuno {or Akuma} almost hurting her family.

 **Extra:**

At times she can be seen with eyes half lidded as she talks in a soft yet calm manner. It mostly happens whenever she's playing video games or when she's comfortable somewhere. For example when she's with the matsunos or her friends. **(Its cute i swear.)**

 **Personality Characteristics:**

 **Kid:**

As a child, Chikako is a Kind, Shy, polite and Intellectual soul. (Secretly an Otaku).She helps her childhood friends in time of need. She can be portrayed as someone who can act mature for her age at times. She can overly apologize too. At times she can be seen with eyes half lidded as she talks in a soft yet calm manner.

When needed she will fight at any means necessary if it involves her friends or people she considersfamily. So she will fight hard.

 **Adult:**

She kept onto her personality as a Kid. Chikako is a girl who works really hard.(Basically the only other one with a job. Either secretly an Idol **[Kumako]** or a business woman. **[Works with Atsushi]** or Professional Video game player[Blazing Echo]. She is very aware of her surroundings. She is known for fashion sense.

Whenever her friends are upset she'll try to calm them down. Usually with her singing voice. She enjoys spending time with her friends alot. She speaks in a sweet manor whenever she speaks to someone. She is always kind to everyone she's with. Whenever she sees Karamatsu being ignored. She is always there to cheer him up. Seen as a supportive character when they need cheering up. Same thing goes here.

 **Clothing:**

She wears a pastel pink fuzzy sweater with white fading into near the sleeves with the dog eared hood doing the same thing giving it a soft powdery effect. At the front the words **'Matsuno Girl'** is written in a darker shade of pink. She wears black shorts fading into white at the bottoms with a type of swirled design at the back. To add to it she wears black dog themed stocking and garter straps it fades into white giving it a powdery effect. Or her pastel blue matsu hoodie she was given. She wears black shorts with cat themed stockings with garter straps and knee high black and white sneakers.

 **Jumpsuit:**

Its a Pastel Blue. Her fingers show a little at the bottom. The Pocket is located on the right chest with the Matsu Crest and Pastel blue converse sneakers with her favorite number on it.

 **Other Jumpsuit:**

Its Pastel Blue with the Matsu Crest on the pocket on her chest. Short sleeved sleeves with folds on the bottom. The pant legs are folded but up to her thighs **(they're like built in shorts)**. With black knee high socks with pastel blue garter straps. As well as knee high pastel blue sneakers with white shoelaces.

 **Blazing Echo Outfit:**

A black hoodie with Blazing On the Left sleeve and Echo on the right in White letters. She wears yellow shorts and white Leg warmers. When not wearing the hoodie. She has a Matsu Tank top. And Detached Sleeves. She has Black gaming headphones with Light blue lighting. She wears black converse sneakers.

 **Pajamas:**

a panda themed one were the sleeves are black and like the front and back and white along with bottom of the sleeves. Underneath is a black T-shirt that says 100% Sleep Master. She wears like black bathing suit bottom short and white led warmers. The other is either her pastel blue fox onesie or her panda one.

At times she can be seen with eyes half lidded as she talks in a soft yet calm manner. It happens alot when she games. **(Kinda like the Chiaki Waifu).** But she falls asleep frequently.

 **Akuno Kira:**

Chikako's Split Personality.

She is a cold, mysterious and emotionless person. She has Silver hair and bright orange eyes. She has the Crest etched in the same position on her leg. She exists due to the traumatic experience she had when she was kidnapped at a young age. She is a very well trained assassin. The kidnapper was Tougou. He was basically experimenting on her. While she was gone. He would use his "corrections" on her every single day. Which caused Akuno Kira to exist. Her eyes can also be black with white pupils sometimes with a blazing effect. **(Same with her normal orange ones.)**

 **Outfit:**

This what she wears whenever she is on the job. On the gloves are the Matsu Crest.

she wears a gun holder **(Like Neptune's. Not the sailor moon one)** on her right thigh with a Matsu symbol on the flap. She basically takes the job really seriously and will assassinate anyone that she has to. She likes to use any weapon and When it comes to killing she likes to plan it out before doing so.

 **Akuma:**

Chikako's other split personality **.(Hidden)**

This version of her has dark black hair and red eyes. Her eyes can also be black with white pupils which can also has a wispy blazing effect. **(Same with red eyes.)** She exists because of other torture mechanisms used on her throughout her life. She is an assassin like Akuno but she is more of a badass. Which is why her name translates to devil. She has the same personality like Akuno is well. But she is also violent at times when needed. She will whatever it takes to eliminate the target but which strategy like Akuno.

 **Outfit:**

Akuma has devil horns on her head and red markings under her eyes. She wears a black leather one-piece bathing like cloth, and has markings on arm **(s)** as well and possibly thighs. She wears furry red and black leg warmer like things on her legs with blacks laces on the right and red on the left, **(don't know if should have heels or be shoes.)** , black wings and black high heels **.(Maybe).** When she assassinates. The pine is is the same position. But after a while she will change. Both her and Akuno's roles **(Of course not at the same time).** Can to sometimes be used to seduce men, when she was with tougou.

 **Trivia** :

Her **(Chikako)** name means "Friendly child." or "child of a thousand joys."


End file.
